Plans for Two
by Warrior of Hope
Summary: This is a short one-shot about May and Drew having their first date. I hope you like it!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

**Author's Note**

**This one-shot is a sequel to my other one-shot, Here With you. If you have not read it yet I hope you give it a chance. **

**To fans of my other story, A Hoenn Adventure: I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I don't know when for sure, but I'm planning it for about October 20, so I can play the ORAS demo. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drew was beginning to get nervous. He had asked May out on a date, but he had absolutely no idea where to take her. He wanted to make their first date special. To make it something that will surprise her, and that she will never forget. While it sounded easy enough to do, Drew could not think of anything perfect enough for his first date with May.<p>

He wanted their date to be here, in Olivine City. The exact city that he asked her out in. There were so many places they could go, but Drew could not think of anything.

'Maybe a movie...no that's not good enough.' Drew thought while walking into the Pokemon Center. 'A dinner date? No, those are nothing special.' Drew wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and accidentally ran into May as she walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Careful Grasshead." May teased. "You should pay attention when you walk." Drew blushed a bright red color.

"I'm sorry May." Drew said. She giggled a little bit then asked him what he was thinking about.

"I'm thinking about this cute blonde girl I should ask out. " Drew teased as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

"I hope she isn't prettier than me." May said while chuckling. Drew smirked.

"Hmm...I don't know. She is pretty damn cute…" Drew said. May hit him, and scowled.

"Language!" May scolded.

"Is our dear Drew still using his potty mouth?" Harley asked as he walked towards the couple. "You should really learn to use better language, hon." Solidad chose that moment to walk into the Pokemon Center.

"Harley!" Solidad groaned as she walked past the conversation. "How many times have I told you to leave them alone?" She dragged Harley away as he was asking, "Can I borrow that top?" **(AN Thanks to PichutheMadHatter for showing me this video. I will put the link at the end of the story.)**

"Well then...that was weird even for Harley." Drew said. Both May and Drew were confused at the antics of Harley.

"So….what were you actually thinking about?" May asked, interested to hear his answer. Drew instantly blushed again.

"Umm...about you, but I won't tell you any details." Drew said after a moment's hesitation. Now it was May's turn to blush.

"Were they good thoughts?" May asked.

"Yes! Of course they were!" Drew said getting embarrassed. May simply giggled some more.

"Ok. I have teased you enough for a while. I will see you later." May said as she left the Pokemon Center.

Now Drew sat alone in the Pokemon Center, thinking about what to do for his first date with May. He still had no idea what to do, so he went outside on a walk to hopefully find some good inspiration.

* * *

><p>Drew's walk around Olivine City gave him no answers to his question. He saw restaurants, theaters, and even a small fair on Route 39. Wondering where he could have his date with May, he walked aimlessly through Olivine City. Eventually he reached the beach on Route 40, and he sat in the sand thinking of a perfect date.<p>

After sitting for a few minutes Drew finally thought of the perfect first date. He sprinted towards the Pokemon Center to find Solidad.

When he arrived at the Pokemon Center Drew found Solidad and Harley sitting in the lounge. He looked towards Harley and scowled. Harley huffed and walked away muttering, "Hon, the least you could do is let me borrow that top…".

"I know the perfect date for May. " Drew told Solidad skipping subtlety. He told Solidad her idea, and she looked extremely proud of him.

"That's a great idea, Drew. I'm so happy for the two of you." Solidad said in her usual motherly way. Solidad helped Drew fine-tune the details of his date, and he then left to get ready for it.

* * *

><p>At 8:00 Drew walked to May's room at the Pokemon Center, and knocked on her door. When she saw it was Drew, she opened the door, and let him inside.<p>

"What's up?" She asked Drew. Drew looked at May and smiled.

"I'm ready to take you on our first date." Drew said. May looked surprised then it immediately changed into happy.

"Yes! Where are we going? Should I dress up?" She asked frantically. Drew tried to calm her down.

"It's a surprise, but you don't need to dress look perfect as it is." Drew said soothingly. May calmed down, and followed Drew to their date.

Drew walked towards Route 40 while holding May's hand. May began to get very confused as to where they were going.

"Where are we going Drew?" May asked her boyfriend. He smiled at her, and told her it was a surprise. She huffed, and then continued walking with him. Drew chuckled a bit, but otherwise kept quiet during their walk.

After a few minutes Drew suddenly stopped walking. May was surprised by the sudden stop, and almost tripped. Before May said anything though, Drew looked at her.

"Do you recognize where we are?" Drew asked. May looked around, and instantly remembered a moment from two nights ago.

"This is where you asked me out." May answered blushing. May grabbed his hand, and Drew started blushing, too.

"This is really sweet." May whispered. Drew chuckled again.

"This isn't all though." Drew said. Right on cue, rose petals started gracefully falling around them.

"Roserade?" May asked, smiling. Drew nodded, but looked towards May, and cleared his throat.

"Well Miss Maple I have some plans for two. Would you care to join me?" Drew asked as bent down on one knee, and kissed her hand. May looked happier than Drew had ever seen her at that exact moment.

"Of course." They spent the rest of the night talking about anything. Neither truly cared about the conversation. They were just both ecstatic at being together. The night quickly drew to an end, so Drew stood up.

"There is one more thing I have to do." Drew said. Standing under the starlight Drew kissed May. This was their first kiss, and it was better than either May or Drew could have hoped.

**AN**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Here is the link to the video, but be warned it uses the F-word often. youtube/watch?v=JpNn_Wp8oAo**** All credit for the video goes to the creator. **

**I'm sorry if you think this is really short, but I didn't plan on it being very long. **

**Warrior of Hope**


End file.
